


Something wrong

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Хината-сан учится на втором курсе университета в Токио, играет почти на уровне профи, а ещё его уважают третьегодки Карасуно. Но самому Кагеяме хочется иррационально рявкнуть: «Хината, придурок!» — или встряхнуть за плечи.





	Something wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest для команды Хинаты.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/7VhFcfh.gif - гифка-иллюстрация от Суми

Когда Кагеяма в первый раз встречает Хината-сана, он принимает его за младшего брата кого-нибудь из команды — слишком уж маленький. Да и вряд ли студент университета стал бы вести себя так... по-наивному восторженно. Ну, по крайней мере, так думает Кагеяма. И ошибается. 

Хината-сан учится на втором курсе не самого популярного университета, но зато в Токио, а не в Мияги. Хината-сан не умеет вести себя как взрослый, зато играет почти на уровне профи — Кагеяме до такого ещё расти и расти. Третьегодки уважают Хината-сана, хоть и часто над ним подшучивают, а тот всегда отвечает им громким смехом. Ноя-сан и Танака-сан обожают Хината-сана и бесятся вместе с ним, затевая какие-то совершенно безумные выходки. И даже Цукишима нехотя роняет, что «Хината-сан хорош» — наверное, это его высшая похвала. По крайней мере, Кагеяма никогда подобного в свой адрес не слышал.

Но вот только самому Кагеяме хочется иррационально рявкнуть: «Хината, придурок!» — когда тот творит что-то невообразимое или глупое. Или встряхнуть за плечи. Кагеяма давит в себе это желание: не хватало ещё выказывать неуважение любимчику всей команды — да даже тренер от него в восторге! Впрочем, сам Кагеяма разделяет их точку зрения, вот только озвучивать её не торопится, лишь бормочет что-то невнятное и поспешно отворачивается.

Больше всего на свете Кагеяме хочется пасовать этому странному семпаю, который похож на его собственного одногодку. Он мелкий, шумный придурок, до неузнаваемости преображающийся на площадке. Так, что у Кагеямы дух захватывает.

Кагеяма часто думает о том, что было бы, будь они ровесниками. Что было бы, если убрать разницу в пять лет. Наверное, они стали бы партнёрами. И атаки Хината-сана — нет, просто Хинаты — стали бы ещё совершеннее с пасами Кагеямы. И они вдвоём были бы лучшим оружием Карасуно.

Вот только всё это глупые мечты, потому что Хината-сан играет в основном составе университетской команды — конечно же он их ас, — а всё, что есть у Кагеямы, — это место запасного связующего Карасуно. Наблюдать за игрой, не имея возможности выйти на площадку, — самое суровое испытание для него. И он бесится, бесится, бесится... Он же лучший, так почему его держат в запасе?!

Впервые Кагеяма играет с Хинатой спустя месяц после знакомства — тот приезжает в Мияги на Золотую неделю. «Ничего такого. Всё будет нормально», — говорит он сам себе. Но мысли о том, что он снова запаникует и пошлёт слишком быстрый пас, никак не выходят из головы.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — спрашивает Хината и треплет его по плечу. — Ты слишком напряжён.

Кагеяма давит в себе желание ответить что-нибудь резкое и молча кивает. В порядке. Он в полном порядке. Незаметно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о шорты и занимает позицию.

Меньше всего ему хочется сейчас облажаться.

Каждый тренировочный матч — ступенька в основной состав. Нужно показать себя с лучшей стороны, показать то, то от него ждут. Вот только что?

«Ты не умеешь работать в команде», — говорят ему каждый раз, и Кагеяма пытается подстроиться. Пасовать тому, кто принесёт победу. Сдерживать собственную силу. И всё-таки понять, чего именно ему не хватает.

Хината не говорит подобного и не ждёт чего-то особенного, только хлопает по спине раскрытой ладонью и коротко бросает:

— Тогда победим.

Кагеяма кивает, не задумываясь, и лишь потом понимает, что уверенность Хинаты передаётся и ему. Тот заражает ею, заражает энтузиазмом, и этому невозможно противиться. Да и не нужно.

Они играют не против основного состава — если бы так, победа той стороны была бы предрешена, — но в команде соперников Савамура-сан и Нишиноя-сан: сложно пробить эйс при такой защите. Кагеяма чуть оборачивается и смотрит на Танака-сана, который прокручивает мяч в ожидании свистка. Совсем непохоже, что тот волнуется.

Кагеяма выдыхает и пытается успокоиться — это всего лишь тренировочный матч, ещё одна попытка показать себя. Когда звучит свисток, Кагеяма уверен в себе так же, как и Танака-сан.

Первый сет позади — они проигрывают его, но это только начало, ничего ещё не кончено, хотя нервы уже пошаливают. Хочется уже сейчас поравняться, опередить. Оставить далеко позади. Победить.

Пасы становятся быстрее.

Кагеяма чувствует, как покалывает кончики пальцев, когда мяч летит на него. Несколько секунд, чтобы решить, кому отдать пас.

— Я здесь, — раздаётся за спиной.

Тело двигается на автомате: коснуться мяча и отослать пас за спину — Хината-сану. Гулкий звук удара о пол сопровождается радостным криком — ещё одно очко за ними.

— Молодец! — кричит Хината-сан и замирает рядом с поднятыми вверх руками.

Кагеяма недоумённо смотрит на него.

— Дай пять, — подсказывает Танака и хлопает Кагеяму по плечу. — Вы молодцы.

С другой стороны сетки им кивает довольный Савамура-сан — кажется, в этот раз Кагеяма сделал то, что от него хотели.

С Хината-саном они словно ловят одну волну: Кагеяма пасует, не думая, — теперь он знает, что за спиной есть Хината-сан, который пробьёт любой его пас, даже самый сумасшедший.

Это чувство единения странное, немного волнующее и ужасно, ужасно непривычное. Кагеяма отпускает себя, не пытается сдерживаться и играет так, как хочет. Но только в связке с Хината-саном.

— Выиграли! — кричит Хината-сан и повисает на шее у Кагеямы. — Мы выиграли, Кагеяма!

В этот момент Кагеяма иррационально думает, что Хината-сан очень красивый.

***

В ночь накануне отборочных Кагеяма никак не может заснуть, ворочается с боку на бок и злится на самого себя. Пусть его могут не выпустить на площадку, но это не повод быть не в форме.

Заснуть получается лишь под утро, и он откровенно зевает всю дорогу, периодически наваливаясь на стекло, чтобы немного подремать. Ему снится проигрыш, злая улыбка Хината-сана, небрежное «Я разочарован в тебе» Савамура-сана. Кагеяма просыпается в холодном поту и мысленно убеждает себя, что всё это ерунда и результат недосыпа.

Кагеяма не хочет признаваться, что ждёт приезда Хината-сана на отборочные. Наверное, он мог бы считать дни, если бы знал дату приезда. Вот только Хината-сан вечно приезжает совсем не тогда, когда его ждут. Но Кагеяма надеется, что сегодня — именно тот самый день.

Хината-сан появляется на трибуне одновременно с началом первого сета. Пробегает между рядов, вцепляется руками в ограждение и наклоняется так низко, что кажется — упадёт. И кричит: «Карасуно, вперёд!». У него должен был быть какой-то важный тест или собеседование, а может, просто встреча — Кагеяма не помнит точно, он помнит только то, что Хината-сана сегодня не должно быть на матче. Наверное, именно потому, что всё получилось наоборот, сейчас так тепло в груди. Кагеяме кажется, что именно сегодня, в этом матче они победят Сейджо и Ойкава-сана.

Но они проигрывают.

Это было ожидаемо: сейчас команда не так сильна, как раньше. Но всё равно чертовски обидно. Кагеяма с силой сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, чтобы не расплакаться. Пусть его выпустили на площадку всего лишь раз — на подачу, — но Кагеяме кажется, что он мог бы сделать больше. Выложиться не на сто процентов, а на все двести. Сделать что-то, что переломило бы ход игры, и тогда они бы смогли выиграть.

В горле ком, который мешает дышать, но Кагеяма всё равно отказывается дать волю слезам. Хотя, наверное, от этого станет легче.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит он Савамура-сану и, получив утвердительный кивок, уходит по коридору.

Кагеяма знает, что Хината-сан сейчас где-то здесь, и одновременно хочет и не хочет с ним встретиться. Другое дело, если бы они выиграли, — тут всё было бы однозначно.

Если бы они выиграли, то, возможно, был бы шанс снова обняться с Хината-саном, пусть и ненадолго. Тогда Кагеяма смог бы посмотреть ему в глаза и попытаться улыбнуться — не криво, а искренне. И, может быть, даже сказать что-нибудь — под влиянием от выигрыша, конечно же.

А сейчас у Кагеямы есть только горечь от поражения и желание побыть в одиночестве.

— Кагеяма, — Хината-сан касается его плеча. — Ты не слышал, как я звал тебя?

Кагеяма вздрагивает от неожиданности и качает головой.

— Пойдём, — просто говорит Хината-сан и тянет его за собой. — Я знаю одно место.

Кагеяма послушно идёт за Хината-саном и ничего не спрашивает, желание побыть в одиночестве исчезло от одного прикосновения. Он идёт позади и смотрит, как натягивается промокшая футболка на плечах Хината-сана: он что, бегал и искал его?

Они выходят на улицу, обходят фонтанчик для питья. За кустами стоит скамейка, скрытая от посторонних взглядов.

— Когда мы проиграли отборочные на третьем году, я... — Хината-сан запинается и продолжает совсем про другое: — Знаешь, если поплачешь, станет легче.

Кагеяма стоит молча и не знает, что сказать.

— Я пойду, — говорит Хината-сан. — Наверное, ты хочешь побыть один.

Он слабо улыбается и встаёт, подбадривающе хлопает Кагеяму по руке и уже разворачивается, когда Кагеяма вцепляется ему в футболку.

— Я не хочу, — слова даются с трудом. — Не хочу сейчас быть в одиночестве.

— Хорошо, — только и отвечает ему Хината и снова садится на скамейку. Приглашающе хлопает по ней рукой.

Кагеяма садится рядом — но не слишком близко — и молчит. Он не знает, нужно ли что-нибудь говорить или делать. Как вообще вести себя в таких случаях? Хината-сан сказал, что стоит поплакать, но слёз нет, да и вряд ли будут — Кагеяма не привык показывать слабость на людях. Даже если это Хината-сан.

Особенно если это Хината-сан.

Которому зачем-то он, Кагеяма, нужен. Такой сложный, нелюдимый и не приносящий команде ничего, кроме проблем. Кагеяме хочется спросить об этом, но нужных слов нет — мыслями он всё ещё на площадке.

Кажется, не он один не знает что сказать — Хината-сан сидит молча и сжимает край скамейки с такой силой, что белеют пальцы: будто сам только что был на площадке и проиграл.

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит Хината-сан, и Кагеяма чувствует, как тот поворачивается и чуть наклоняется к нему, — у вас ещё будет шанс отыграться.

Кагеяма сердито вскидывается, хочет сказать, что ни черта тот не понимает. Что сейчас они проиграли, упустили свой шанс. Что это обидно — когда победа утекает сквозь пальцы. Что он, Кагеяма, мог бы сделать для команды гораздо больше, если бы его только выпустили на площадку...

— Подожди, — Хината-сан неловко протягивает к нему руку, но замирает на полпути. Кагеяма проглатывает слова и не раскрывает рот. Хината-сан смущённо возвращает руку на скамейку и слегка касается пальцев Кагеямы. От этого становится теплее и почему-то спокойнее, легче. — Сейчас вам всем обидно и горько от проигрыша, и ты наверняка думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю, но просто послушай.

Кагеяма молча кивает и вслушивается в каждое слово: проиграть не так страшно, если после этого ты не сдаёшься. Всегда есть ещё один шанс, пусть не здесь, не сейчас, но в будущем. Нужно просто усерднее тренироваться, ведь только с этим приходит всё остальное.

Кагеяма слушает все эти очевидные истины и кивает снова и снова, а на душе становится спокойнее — если не от слов, то от присутствия Хината-сана рядом.

Они сидят молча некоторое время, а потом Хината-сан наклоняется вперёд, высматривая что-то из-за кустов, и убирает руку. Кагеяме сразу начинает остро не хватать тепла чужой кожи: пусть они всего лишь случайно касались друг друга пальцами, но Хината на спешил отодвигаться.

— Кажется, сенсей тебя ищет, — оборачивается Хината-сан. — Ты как, в порядке?

Кагеяма кивает и встаёт. Отряхивает шорты, хотя на них нет грязи, рассматривает листья на кустах — тянет время. Ему не хочется идти обратно — рядом с Хината-саном спокойно и уютно.

— Повернись, — говорит Хината-сан и призывно машет рукой. Подходит близко-близко, внимательно всматривается в лицо Кагеямы — от этого становится жарко и немного волнительно. — Вроде не красные.

— А? — Кагеяма моргает и вопросительно смотрит.

— Глаза. Выглядишь нормально, совсем не похоже, что ты сейчас, ну... — Хината-сан делает неопределённый жест рукой. — Я никому не скажу.

Кагеяма коротко кивает:

— Спасибо.

— Да ничего такого. Любой бы так сделал на моём месте, — Хината-сан качает головой и улыбается уголками губ.

— Нет, — Кагеяма хмурится. — Не любой.

Он не знает, как выразить свою благодарность — ни в словах, ни в жестах. Не знает, как выразить словами, насколько ему важна такая поддержка — особенно от Хината-сана.. Не знает, как сказать, что не стал бы показывать эмоции после проигрыша кому угодно.

— Хината-сан, я... 

— Давай без формальностей, — улыбается тот. — Хорошо?

— Но...

— Кагеяма, — Хината-сан подходит к нему вплотную и сжимает руку на предплечье. — Я понял. 

Кагеяма только кивает в ответ. Хорошо, что у него есть Хината-сан. Нет, просто Хината.

***

Никогда раньше Кагеяма не сталкивался с чувством влюблённости — до настоящего момента все его интересы крутились вокруг волейбола, тренировок и способов стать лучше, сильнее. Наверное, именно из-за этого не возникало даже мысли об отношениях — свободного времени попросту не было. Да и особого желания тоже.

Всё поменялось с появлением в его жизни Хинаты. Точнее, не всё — волейбол и тренировки остались на месте. Но в груди теперь возникает ощущение тепла, стоит подумать о Хинате. Поначалу Кагеяма списывает это на то, что лишь Хината может пробить его быстрый пас, — он бы точно так же радовался, если бы это был кто-нибудь другой. Да, наверняка.

Кагеяма думает об этом всю утреннюю тренировку, умудряясь пасовать настолько паршиво, что Савамура-сан делает ему выговор и отправляет бегать. Кагеяма бегает по периметру зала и ловит на себе удивлённые взгляды — он давно уже не играл так плохо.

Из зала Кагеяма уходит одним из первым, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, а они точно будут, судя по взглядам Сугавара-сана. Теперь Кагеяме уже не кажется, что дурацкое ощущение тепла возникает из-за пасов, потому что оно определённо завязано исключительно на Хинате — достаточно всего лишь мимолетной мысли, чтобы захотелось оказаться чуть ближе к нему. Или прикоснуться — хотя бы украдкой.

И это пугает.

Вряд ли подобная связь — отношения, это называется отношения! — пойдёт кому-нибудь из них на пользу. Кагеяма плохо разбирается во всём этом, но одно он знает абсолютно точно: свои чувства нужно скрывать до последнего. Или, по крайней мере, пытаться изо всех сил.

На уроках сосредоточиться не удается — Кагеяма даже под страхом отлучения от волейбола не вспомнил бы, что на них рассказывали. Он смотрит в окно, в учебник, но ничего не видит. Иероглифы сливаются, а вместо них перед глазами возникает лицо Хинаты — как навязчивое видение. И лучше было бы быстрее разобраться в себе, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Или в такой логичный тупик.

Кагеяме бы выкинуть дурацкие мысли из головы и сосредоточиться на том, что у него хорошо получается. Или что нравится. Вот только к последнему относится и Хината — он ведь тоже нравится Кагеяме. Вроде как.

Кагеяме бы понять, чего он на самом деле хочет, вот только страх потерять хорошие отношения путает мысли и заставляет топтаться на месте.

Кагеяме бы лучше следовать банальным инстинктам, как, например, делает муха, сидящая на стекле и греющаяся в лучах солнца. Захочет — улетит, захочет — останется. Дальше этого мысли у Кагеямы не заходят: что вообще могут делать мухи? Но насекомым точно не нужно разбираться в тонкостях отношений — инстинкты всё решают за них. 

Вот бы кто-нибудь решил всё за Кагеяму...

Хината отлавливает Кагеяму перед тренировкой: он приезжает слишком часто — как только денег хватает на разъезды? Но это точно не его дело, поэтому Кагеяма не спрашивает — в конце концов, Хината может приезжать навестить родителей и сестру. 

Хината преграждает ему путь и смотрит очень серьёзно. Когда Кагеяме начинает казаться, что они так и будут играть в гляделки, тот моргает и тихо произносит:

— Ты сегодня странный.

Видимо, это слишком бросается в глаза, раз Хината заметил. Кагеяма хмурится, злясь на самого себя, но ничего не может поделать со своим поведением. Он старается вести себя как обычно, но грань между «обычно» и «странно» размывается в его сознании. В голове судорожно крутится: «Выдал себя или нет? И если да, то чем?»

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать или как-нибудь отреагировать, вот только слова не идут, а сам Кагеяма боится лишним движением выдать себя ещё больше. Что бы сделал он прошлый, не влюблённый? Проигнорировал бы и прошёл мимо? Прикоснулся бы к плечу и ненавязчиво подвинул, освобождая себе дорогу? Сказал бы что-нибудь? Но что?..

— Ты меня избегаешь? — хмурится Хината и, пытаясь заглянуть Кагеяме в глаза, подходит ближе. Куда ближе, чем ему полагается находиться.

Кагеяма сглатывает комок в горле и отшатывается, игнорируя явную обиду во взгляде Хинаты. Резко отворачивается в сторону и бросает отрывисто и резко:

— Ничего не избегаю.

Да, именно так и сказал бы прошлый Кагеяма.

Настоящий же Кагеяма хотел — и хочет — чего-то другого. Но всё, что он делает, — это молча обходит Хинату и, чуть сгорбившись, направляется к клубной комнате.

Только бы всё обошлось.

Шагов позади не слышно, но Кагеяма знает, что он не сказал и не сделал ничего такого, что выбивалось бы из привычного ряда вещей. Это просто слова — его обычные слова — и ничего более.

На тренировку Хината не приходит.

***

Когда Хината приезжает в следующий раз, он ни слова не говорит про их прошлую встречу, всё так же улыбается всем — и даже Кагеяме. Как будто всё как обычно. Как будто та встреча не была из ряда вон выходящей. И как будто Кагеяма совсем не грубил Хинате.

Он даже остаётся после тренировки, чтобы поработать над пасами. Кагеяма ждёт какого-то разговора, но эта тренировка ничем не отличается от обычной, и вскоре тревожные мысли отходят на задний план.

Хината тяжело дышит, но оборачивается к Кагеяме и просит:

— Ещё. Ещё пас.

Это вызывает невольную улыбку: и сама просьба, и выражение лица Хинаты. И то, как он пробивает пасы Кагеямы, — никто, никто раньше не мог этого сделать. Никто не просил у него «ещё пас» раз за разом — Кагеяма уже потерял счёт этим просьбам, но останавливаться не собирается. Не сейчас, когда он нашёл того человека, от игры с которым получает столько удовольствия.

— Эй, Кагеяма.

Хината подходит слишком близко, и Кагеяма отшатывается, сразу же выцепляя обиженное и погрустневшее лицо Хинаты.

— Извини, задумался, — негромко говорит Кагеяма и возвращается обратно. Ближе. Хината расцветает улыбкой, и Кагеяма улыбается в ответ.

— Это действительно пугает, — фыркает Хината и в ответ на недоумённый взгляд добавляет: — Твоя улыбка.

Кагеяма хмурится и хочет в ответ сказать что-нибудь резкое, но Хината задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам и продолжает:

— Ты улыбался нормально, когда мы тренировались. Может, тебе не стоит так зацикливаться на этом?

— Я не зацикливаюсь, — бормочет Кагеяма и отводит взгляд.

Не может же он сказать прямо, что у него попросту не получается. Что слишком сложно вести себя нормально, когда рядом Хината. Чудо, что он вообще может играть и пасовать нормально. Чудо, что он пасует прямо в руку, а не в голову или куда-то за пределы площадки.

— Просто не думай об этом, — улыбается Хината. — Будь собой.

Он подходит близко-близко и, привстав на цыпочки, ерошит Кагеяме волосы. От этого теплеет в груди и сердце начинает бухать где-то в горле, хочется что-то сказать, признаться, прикоснуться... Очень хочется, но последствия пугают, ведь они могут быть непоправимыми.

Когда Хината убирает руку, он выглядит немного грустным, словно ждал чего-то. Тогда  
Кагеяма несмело прикасается кончиками пальцев к щеке Хинаты, отводит со лба прилипшую прядь волос.

Хината довольно прикрывает глаза и широко улыбается. И Кагеяма чувствует, что поступил правильно.

***

Идея первого свидания — нет, просто совместного выходного! — кажется Кагеяме заманчивой, но в то же время глупой. Они действительно редко видятся и совсем не остаются наедине, но если их увидят знакомые... Сложно будет объяснить, что они делают вместе, и не выдать себя при этом.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы вместо свидания они пошли бы играть в волейбол, как обычно.

— Откуда ты такого набрался? — смеётся Хината, когда Кагеяма рассказывает ему о своих опасениях. 

Кагеяма молчит и надеется, что Хината не будет его расспрашивать — признаваться в том, что подслушивал разговоры одноклассниц, совсем не хочется.

— Вот! — Хината выставляет перед собой рюкзак и довольно улыбается: — Мы будем играть в волейбол!

У Кагеямы словно камень с души падает: волейбол — это привычно, волейбол — это то, что их связывает. То, что они оба любят больше всего на свете.

— Кто вообще играет в волейбол на свидании? — вырывается у него против воли.

Улыбка Хинаты на мгновение гаснет, но тут же загорается с новой силой:

— Мы. Это будет самое лучшее свидание из тех, что у тебя было!

Кагеяма молчит о том, что оно у него первое — не только с Хинатой, но и вообще. И надеется, что Хината — у которого-то точно уже было — никогда об этом не узнает.

— Ты покраснел, — говорит Хината и подходит близко-близко, заставляя отпрянуть в сторону, чтобы сохранить видимость приличия. Чтобы не сорваться.

— Ничего я не покраснел, — отпирается Кагеяма и трёт щёку тыльной стороной ладони. — Просто жарко.

Хината кивает и берёт его за руку:

— Идём, у нас впереди ещё целый день!

Кагеяма вырывает руку и быстро шепчет сквозь зубы:

— Не здесь же!

Чувствует, что снова заливается краской, и отворачивается в сторону. Они идут близко, иногда соприкасаясь руками, но даже такая мелочь делает Кагеяму счастливым.

В парке они находят просторную поляну в отдалении, которая вполне заменяет площадку в воображении Кагеямы. Когда мяч оказывается в его руках, все мысли вылетают из головы одним махом. Остаётся только он и Хината. И волейбол, который их связал.

Через час они оба уже тяжело дышат, и Кагеяма думает, что готов продолжать еще и еще, хоть и устал.. С Хинатой очень легко — и в общении, и в игре. Такое ощущение, что тот понимает без слов. Если сейчас дать пас — без предупреждения и сильно в сторону, — Хината всё равно его пробьёт. Окажется ровно там, где нужно.

Они должны были играть в одной команде.

Кагеяма снова прокручивает в голове мысли о том, что было бы, будь они одногодками. Что было бы, если бы они проводили вместе почти всё своё время? Изменились бы их отношения или они бы всё равно пришли к тому, что имеют сейчас?

— Эй, Кагеяма! — окликает его Хината. — Давай сделаем перерыв.

«Я не устал», — хочет сказать Кагеяма.  
«Я ещё могу пасовать», — хочет возразить.  
«Я хочу пасовать снова и снова. Тебе», — признаться.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он вместо этого и вытирает пот с лица футболкой. — Ты чего?

Хината чуть краснеет и отводит взгляд.

— Нет, ничего, — замолкает на мгновение, а потом продолжает: — Просто подумал, что ты красивый.

— Ч-что?

Может быть, это такая шутка? Или у парочек принято говорить подобные... комплименты? Кагеяма не знает, что ответить. И потом, это звучит довольно смущающе.

— Я сказал, что ты красивый! — повышает голос Хината. — Особенно когда играешь в волейбол, — заканчивает он чуть тише. — Глаз не отвести, когда ты стоишь на площадке.

Кагеяма чувствует, что его лицо пылает. Наверное, нужно сказать что-то в ответ.

— Ты тоже, — бормочет он. — На п-площадке... и вообще.

— Что ты сказал? — Хината подходит ближе и смотрит пытливым взглядом. — Бормочешь себе под нос...

— Слушать лучше нужно, — рычит Кагеяма, пряча смущение за показной злостью. — Ничего такого я не говорил.

В своих мыслях Кагеяма, запинаясь, продолжает список того, что ему нравится в Хинате, но вот сказать об этом вслух не может. Слова встают поперёк горла и мешают дышать.

— Ты так покраснел. Тебе плохо? 

Кагеяме не плохо, но от чересчур близкого присутствия, от приложенной ко лбу руки, от встревоженного взгляда... вполне может стать.

— Наклонись, — просит Хината.

Кагеяма послушно наклоняется вперёд и вздрагивает всем телом, когда Хината касается губами его лба и шепчет:

— Странно, нормальная.

Хочется стоять так вечность. Кагеяма тихо выдыхает и решается — рядом никого нет, поэтому можно попробовать, — утыкается лбом Хинате в плечо...

— Тобио, — окликает его Хината, и Кагеяма замирает.

Он никак не ожидал услышать обращение по имени, не сейчас, не в такой обстановке.

— Не называй меня по имени! — вскидывается Кагеяма и сразу же резко закрывает рот рукой, словно желая вернуть вырвавшиеся слова, когда видит выражение лица Хинаты.

Невнятно бормочет:

— Это смущает, — и замолкает, не зная, как теперь всё исправить.

Хината касается его губ в практически невесомом поцелуе и шепчет едва слышно:

— На удачу. В следующем матче.

— Придурок! — шипит Кагеяма. — А если бы кто-нибудь увидел?

Хината лишь легкомысленно пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Ну не увидели же».

Следующий матч очень важный для Кагеямы, ведь теперь он не только выходит на подачу, но и сменяет Сугавара-сана, давая ему отдохнуть. Укай-сан и Савамура-сан его хвалят, а сам Сугавара-сан говорит, что наконец-то видит в нём хорошего связующего для Карасуно.

Вся команда знает, чья именно это заслуга, но вслух никто об этом не говорит. Словно боятся спугнуть.

Они идут домой вместе, хотя Хинате в другую сторону. «Это ничего, я же на велосипеде», — легкомысленно отмахивается тот и пихает Кагеяму в бок.

Он тоже стремится быть ближе.

Кагеяма плохо понимает намёки, ему нужно говорить прямо, но с Хинатой это работает как-то... по-другому, что ли. Не нужно озвучивать свои мысли или желания — как будто они у них одни на двоих.

Возможно, дело в том, что Хината старше и опытнее — про то, с кем Хината получил этот опыт, Кагеяма старается не думать. Возможно, они просто хорошо подходят друг другу. А, возможно, и в самом деле умеют читать мысли.

Вот только Кагеяма до сих пор — с проигрыша на отборочных — не может понять, зачем он Хинате сдался. Неужели в Токио никого нет?

— Таких, как ты — нет, — серьёзно говорит Хината, и Кагеяма вздрагивает. — Ты спросил это вслух, — отвечает он на немой вопрос Кагеямы. И смеётся.

И Кагеяме хочется провалиться сквозь землю от смущения и стыда.

***

Кагеяма переводит взгляд на настольный календарь: до обведённой оранжевым цветом даты остаётся всего лишь неделя, тяжело вздыхает и берёт брошенную на кровать сумку. Сейчас лучше прогуляться, чтобы не думать ни о чём.

Кагеяма бредёт по улице, пряча подбородок в воротник — ветер сильный и промозглый, — и косится на встречающиеся по дороге парочки. Уже вечер, а Шоё не то что не приехал, но даже и не позвонил. Телефон у него недоступен, Кагеяма пробовал дозвониться раз пять, но толку-то...

Встречать Рождество без Шоё — странно. С момента знакомства это было бы их третье, на него Кагеяма заранее подготовил сюрприз — даже два, — но теперь всё теряет смысл. Кагеяма хмурится и вновь проверяет мобильник.

Выключен.

«Наверное, сел от холода», — думает Кагеяма и убирает мобильник в карман. Сейчас его всё равно никто не будет искать, а родители позвонят позже, когда он уже вернётся домой, так что это не проблема. Можно ещё немного прогуляться.

Кагеяма сворачивает на боковую аллею, чтобы не видеть улыбающихся лиц, и трёт ладони друг о друга — оказалось холоднее, чем он думал. Наверное, стоило взять перчатки.

Вокруг тихо и пустынно. Кагеяма приваливается к дереву и думает о том, как хорошо бы было, будь Шоё рядом. Злится на собственные мысли и, резко оттолкнувшись от ствола плечом, направляется в сторону дома.

Ну и пусть, ему и одному неплохо. Дома ждёт карри со свининой и котацу. Можно будет посмотреть запись последнего матча, который дал ему Шоё...

Снова Шоё!

— Тобио! Стой!

За спиной слышится топот и шумное дыхание, а через пару мгновений в спину врезается и сам Шоё.

— Ты что творишь? — рефлекторно рычит Кагеяма и разворачивается.

Шоё обхватывает его руками и обнимает так крепко, словно Кагеяма решил сбежать на край вселенной.

— Успел. Я успел, — шепчет Шоё куда-то ему в воротник. — Прости, что задержался, никак не мог вырваться.

Кагеяма хмыкает ему в макушку — злость проходит моментально — и обнимает в ответ.

— Главное, что ты приехал.

И всё становится на свои места.

Они идут домой держась за руки — хоть обычно Кагеяма и против, но сейчас очень-очень счастлив. Наверное, даже неважно, что их могут заметить в такой компрометирующей ситуации — какая разница, ведь в Рождество, пожалуй, можно всё.

Шоё стискивает его руку почти до боли — как будто ему семнадцать, как будто он соскучился сильнее. Как будто выражает чувства сразу за двоих.

Кагеяма фыркает и оглядывается по сторонам — почему-то и ему внезапно хочется повести себя легкомысленно — как влюблённый дурак. Он оглядывается по сторонам — никого, — наклоняется к Шоё и быстро, прямо на ходу, целует его.

Шоё вздрагивает и останавливается. Хлопает глазами и молчит. Кагеяма прикусывает губу и настороженно смотрит на него — неужели не так понял и всё перепутал? Неужели только он хочет близости? И ведёт себя как глупый мальчишка?

— Шоё...

— Стой. Ничего не говори, — перебивает его Шоё и заливается краской до кончиков ушей. — Я... Просто подожди пару минут.

Кагеяма кивает и привычно обнимает Шоё, притягивая к себе ближе. Устраивает голову на макушке и молчит. И плевать, что они сейчас стоят посреди аллеи.

С Шоё даже просто молчать, обнявшись, — уже маленькое счастье. Они по-прежнему редко видятся, но это не страшно — на следующий год они будут совсем рядом. Очень близко. Нужно лишь подкараулить правильный момент — вот только как он выглядит? — и сказать об этом. Кагеяма хотел сказать раньше, намного раньше, но Ячи-сан его отговорила — лучше подождать, когда все будет точно решено.

Как сейчас.

— Я посту...

— Думаю, что мы не...

Они начинают одновременно и замолкают на полуслове.

— Говори первый, — уступает Кагеяма. Наверное, этот момент не является правильным, а значит, можно сказать и позже.

Шоё хмурится, а потом снова краснеет. Это выглядит мило, Кагеяма хмыкает и, оглянувшись по сторонам, коротко лижет Шоё за ухом.

— Эй! Не отвлекай меня!

— Тогда не тормози, — фыркает Кагеяма и кусает мочку уха. — Я хочу домой и там продолжить.

— Я... Я тоже хочу, но... — Шоё внезапно запинается и выглядит очень неуверенным. — Мы не должны торопиться, только если...

Непонятные формулировки выводят из себя, раздражают до зубовного скрежета.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Кагеяма поворачивает Шоё лицом к себе и держит за плечи. — Ты на себя не похож.

— Ты не должен соглашаться на секс только потому, что я этого хочу! — выпаливает Шоё и закрывает лицо руками. — Ну вот, сказал...

Кагеяме смешно — если это все их проблемы, то даже волноваться не стоит.

— Я тоже этого хочу, — мягко говорит он и обнимает Шоё. Шепчет на ухо: — Очень. Очень сильно хочу.

Шоё пахнет теплом и светом, мандаринами. А ещё всякими глупостями — какой дурак вбил ему в голову, что он, Кагеяма, не хочет?

— Только дурак не хочет, — фыркает Кагеяма и тянет Шоё за собой.

Прохлада немного унимает разгорячённость, и уже подходя к дому, Кагеяма чувствует себя спокойным. И понимает, что сегодня — именно сейчас — тот самый момент.

Вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, он коротко выдыхает и, вместе с щелчком замка, говорит:

— Я поступил в твой университет.

Это звучит обыденно, чуть равнодушно и совсем не так, как представлял себе Кагеяма. Но сказанного не вернёшь и не переиграешь. 

Шоё подозрительно молчит и никак не реагирует. Может, это произошло в его мыслях?

И в ту же минуту его чуть не сбивают с ног — Шоё обнимает его со всей силы, утыкается лицом в спину и что-то неразборчиво шепчет. Наверняка что-то ужасно смущающее.

— Заходи уже, — неловко говорит Кагеяма, до сих пор не привыкший к излишней эмоциональности Шоё. — Это был первый подарок.

— А второй?

— А второй самый обычный.

Смешно, но у них даже обёрточная бумага одинаковая — под цвет волейбольных мячей.


End file.
